Another typical day
by lois fisher
Summary: Sam bored of the same routine decides to have a little fun with his big brother Dean. What he didn't expect was his brother to declare a full on prank war with him. Will anyone be able to survive? Teenchester! . Rated T for mild language. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sam pov

Sam was sitting in the back of his dads Chevy Impala Caprice Sedan on his way to his fifth school that year. He was now a freshman in high school and finally on the same level as his big brother dean.

As Sam got closer to school he grew a little worried. Earlier he had decided to play a little prank on Dean to lighten the mood around his family. He and his dad ,John, just got into another big fight and everyone was trying to cool off.

Sam smiled when he saw Dean plug in his headphones and was about to urn his music on. Last night while Dean was in the shower Sam saw his iPod laying on the side of his bed. He quickly grabbed it and went to the computer.

Sam decided to take all of his classic rock music off and replace it with the latest hits of Justin Beiber. He stored all of deans old music knowing he would be dead if he deleted it.

Dean placed the headphones in his ear and blared the music. Sam almost died laughing when he heard J.B. hit song Baby come on. Dean ripped the headphone out of his ears and threw them across the seat as if he was burned. Sam couldn't help laughing when he saw the confused expression on his older brothers face. Dean glared at Sam threw the rear view mirror.

" Where is my music" Dean said threateningly

"At home on my computer" Sam said with an evil smirk

"You son of a bitch"Dean growled Sam knew the only way he would make it through school was sitting at the back of class listening to his music and sleeping. Serves him right maybe he will actually learn something today instead of goofing off with some new girl.

"You know this means war right and who always ends up winning " Dean said with a tone of arrogance

Sam gulped he didn't want this to turn into a full out war with Dean it was just a harmless prank. But Sam was stubborn so Dean wasn't shocked at all when he saw the fiery look in Sam eyes and he said "Bring it on."

* * *

Dean got out of the car and raced to his locker. Once he grabbed his books he went to his first period class which was Biology. He went to very back row and sat down and immediately started of thinking of ways to get back at his baby brother.

Sam was a easy kid to annoy just about anything would tick him off. Maybe Ill axe bomb his locker, Sam has a super sensitive sense of smell and would be smelling it the whole day, or I could put icy hot in the shower head next time Sam takes a shower.

Dean thought some more because he realized that he already used these pranks on Sam before. He started to think of things that really annoyed Sam and then he remembered. Sam couldn't stand being late to class. Dean could just lock him on some closet on his way to class.

This seemed like a good first prank to Dean start the war off simple and if Sammy wouldn't give up then he would crank it up a notch.

Dean smiled evilly anticipating the moment when class was over and he could do his prank.

AN: Who do you think will eventually win the War? Please review and give me some ideas for the war?


	2. Chapter 2

The bell finally rang and Dean almost ran out the door. Class was super boring when he actually had to listen when the teachers were talking. Dean quickly got to his next class dropped of his bag and books and walked out again with a bathroom pass.

He quickly roamed the halls looking for Sam. After a couple minutes he finally spotted him. The halls were almost empty by this point and he had about a minute to get to class. Dean glanced around and saw a open Janitors closet right next to Sammy'S locker.

Dean quietly snuck up behind Sam. When Sam turned to shut his locker and run to class Dean gave his brother a little shove towards the janitors closet.

Sam gave a surprised yelp and fell. Dean made sure all of sam's arms and legs were inside the small room before he slammed the door and locked it.

Inside the dark room Sam quickly got up and started to pound his fist on the door.

"Dean you asshole let me out right now" Sam yelled

" No can do Sammy I have to get to class" Dean said with a smirk

" Then Ill just break down the door" Sam said confidently. They both knew that he could do and would do it.

" Yea have fun explaining to dad why he has to pay for a school door." Dean laughed.

One of the main rule in the prank war was not to tell on each other. The prank war would go on until someone would crack and tell on the other to get them in trouble. Dean would never do this and that is why he would always win in the prank war. So if Sam would tell that Dean locked him in the closet in the first place it would be like signing the surrender papers.

Sam thought of this and groaned. He couldn't give up after the first round.

"Come on Jerk just let me out" Sam said with almost a plea in his voice

" Sorry Bitch gotta get to class." With that Dean walked away hearing sam's fist pounding on the door getting softer the farther he went.

Dean knew someone would eventually let him out in about 15min so he wasn't that worried. As dean slipped back into his desk he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

After about 20 min of hitting the door he decided to give up. His back slid down the wall and Sam looked around.

The room was almost pitch black. The only light source was coming from under the crack of the door. He could strongly smell all the chemical cleansing products in the room. The smell almost nauseated him.

After what seemed like forever someone finally opened the door.

Sam looked up to see the janitors surprised face starring down at him.

Before the janitor could say anything Sam quickly shot up and ran past the janitor.

Sam looked at the time he was already 25 min late to class. He was going to kill Dean. Sam tried to quietly sneak into class trying not to disturb his English teacher Mr. Samson in the middle of his lecture.

Of course that didnt happen when sam came through the door the whole class paused and stared at him. The teacher paused in the middle of his sentence and said

"Isn't it nice of Mr. Conners to show up to class" with a arrogant tone

"Sorry sir" Sam said not meeting his teachers eyes

"Do you have a pass?"

"No sir"

"See me after class" Mr Samson said and then carried on his lecture as if nothing happened at all.

Sam really tried to focus on the lesson but all he could think about was getting back at Dean. At the end of class he had nothing.

He waited until everyone left the class until he walked up to his teachers desk.

"Sam where were you for the first 20 min of class" His teacher asked

Sam being a hunter new how to make up stories almost instantly.

"I was in the bathroom helping my brother,Dean, he was really sick.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Later on Ill go and check on him to see if hs doing any better"

"Thanks sir" and with that sam walked out of the classroom feeling a little happier now he knew what his next prank would be


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had to wait till lunch until he could start his prank. He finally got out of classes and rushed to the main entrance. Sam pushed through the door and saw his dads car sitting on a curb.

Sam ran over to the car and knocked on the window.

" Hey Sammy got your lunches" John said as he was rolling down the window.

"Thanks Dad" Sam said and grabbed the lunches and ran back into the school

Dean couldn't stand health food school lunches crap so their dad would try and bring them their lunches from a diner close to their motel. If there dad didn't make it Dean would pull out some emergency potato chips and munch on those during lunch.

Acting fast Sam started running to the nurses office. At lunch time the nurses office was closed and all the school nurses would go out to lunch. Sam looked to make sure nobody was watching and quickly picked the lock.

Once inside Sam looked into the medicine cabinet to find what he was searching for. Finally Sam found it is hand shot out and grabbed the bottle of ipecac syrup. Sam chuckled lightly this stuff could make Dean sick almost the whole day.

Sam grabbed the bag and took out Deans burger he opened the top of the bun and spread a small amount on the inside of the bun. not wanting Dean to get too sick in case their Farther needed help on a hunt. He wrapped it back up and placed it into the bag. He locked the door on his way out and started walking to the cafeteria..

Sam glanced at the clock and noticed he was about 5 min late hopefully dean wouldn't notice. Usually Dean was so hungry by lunch time that he would just inhale all of his food without even talking to sam. This was what he was hoping for today.

Sam walked up to his table and saw his brother already sitting down.

"Your late." Dean stated

"Yea dad was a little late dropping off the food." Sam lied smoothly

If dean questioned Sams story he didn't show it. When sam sat down Dean reached over and grabbed the bag out of his hand. He quickly got out his burger and started trying to act as natural as possible pulled out his own lunch which was a large chicken Caesar salad.

Dean could never understand how sam could eat what he called rabbit food, but didn't question it because Sam always ate on the healthy side.

"So how long were you in the closet" dean laughed in between bites.

"Almost the whole class!" Sam huffed exaggerating a little

"What did you do when you got out?

" I went to English class" Sam said as this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean couldn't believe it if he already missed most of the class he sure as hell wouldn't walk in that late and try to explain to the teacher why he was so late.

" Did you get in trouble?" Dean questioned.

"No, the teacher just wanted to talk after class about why I was late. I showed her the scratch on my arm from our last hunting trip and said i tripped and fell and just came back from the nurses office." Sam easily lied. Sam would never admit it but he was getting a little worried at how easily he could make up a story. He guessed that it came along with being a hunter.

"Wow, nice one." Dean complemented his little brothers stroke of genius, and then went back to eating his burger.

When Dean was about 2/3 done with his burger he started to notice his burger tasted a little funny. He was going to ignore it since Dean mostly ate at diners he come to expect that some of them would taste a little off. He was about to continue eating when he felt it. His stomach felt like it got hit by a torpedo.

Dean grabbed his stomach and hunched over groaning " Sammy i think my burger was undercooked or something i feel awful" He looked up to see his so sweet and innocent little brother grinning like the devil.

It instantly clicked " You poisoned me?" Dean questioned still not ready to believe it.

"I only put a little of ipecac syrup on your burger, just enough to make you sick for a couple of hours." Sam said innocently like that made it all better.

Dean groaned again " you son of a bitch! " John had once made Dean take this medicine when he was younger and he was throwing up for days.

It looked like Dean was about to say something else but his face turned green and he quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom. Sam couldn't help but laugh and continued eating his salad until lunch was over

* * *

Dean barely made into the stall before he started puking his guts out. He couldn't believe his baby brother would do this to him. When did he grow up to become an evil genius?

Dean heard someone come into the bathroom. He walked out of the stall to see one of Sams teachers.

"Oh, you really are sick." Mr Samson stated. Well duh Dean thought didn't you just hear me puking my guts out a few minutes ago.

"Your brother mentioned that he was helping you and that why he showed up 20 min late to class" Mr Samson continued. "Frankly i didn't believe him, but here you are actually sick"

That little son of a bitch dean thought but couldn't help but feel a mixture of pride and fear at the genius of Sams plan. He had managed to get back at Dean,get himself out of trouble, and make deans first prank completely useless. Dean would have to start watching his back from now on looks like his baby brother was finally growing up and pulling out the big guns.

Sam may have won this battle but dean would make sure he lost the war.

Dean noticed Mr. Samson still talking "Well i think i owe your brother an apology. Hope you feel better Mr. Connors." and with that Mr Sampson walked out the door.

Dean couldn't believe how stupid most teachers were.

* * *

AN: So what did you think of Sammys payback? Please review and give me some of your own ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was starting to feel a lot better by the time he got to the motel. His dad quickly dropped him off and left to go on the hunt. Sam walked inside while Dean went to check on his new car. His dad recently bought a new car and passed down the car to Dean.

"Hey baby I missed you"

Dean opened the front door and slid into the front seat. He caressed the steering wishing he could drive his car, but he had to stay at the motel with Sammy.

He got out of the front seat and patted the hood lovingly

"See you later baby"

Dean walked in the motel room and saw Sammy walking around gathering some clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sam said and closed the door to the bathroom. Dean laughed he knew why Sam was taking a shower so early. He didn't want to give Dean a chance to put some hair dye in his shampoo like last time.

Dean thought he should take this opportunity to get back at Sam while he was in the shower. He looked around the room and his eyes locked on Sam's laptop. Dean grinned he knew Sam went ballistic any time someone touched his laptop, and that is exactly why Dean was going to steal it. He quickly grabbed it and looked for a place to hide it. Dean couldn't help but laugh when he saw the safe in the corner of the motel.

Dean took the laptop and placed in the safe he closed his eyes and punched in random buttons. He didn't want to know the combination in case Sam decided to torture it out of him. Which he wouldn't put past him,

Dean heard the shower turn off and quickly jumped on the couch and flicked the tv on.

Sam came out of the shower about five minutes later satisfied that he had no dye in his hair.

Sam started walking to the dresser where he put his laptop. When he saw it was not there he knew Dean took it. He immediately went on offense and stormed over to the couch.

"Dean where is my laptop"

"I have no idea what your talking about Sammy." Dean said looking up at Sam with innocent eyes.

"Cut the crap Dean and tell me where it is" Sam said getting a little louder with ever word.

"I don't know Sam maybe it was stolen"

"Well then I should probably call Dad and tell him. You know we have hacked a lot of government sights with that computer and if its gone we all could be in huge trouble with the police" Sam said in a threatening voice.

Sam continued talking as he picked up the phone. "Or it could be some of Dads old enemies. We have all our information on it about the yellow eye demon if someone gets a hold of it Dad could end up dead."

He started to slowly dial the number giving Dean a chance to fess up before he called Dad reporting his laptop stolen.

Dean sighed his brother was no fun anymore. And he knew his dad would be ticked if Sam called him and his laptop really wasn't stolen.

" Fine Sammy I took your laptop to get back at you for the food poisoning."

Sam grinned triumphantly he didn't think his brother would cave that easy.

"Where is it Dean?"

"I put it in the safe box"

Sam walked over to the safe and tried to open it. When he saw it was locked he turned and glared at Dean.

"What's the code Dean"

Dean laughed and told him honestly "I have no idea Sammy"

"Your lying tell me the code now Dean"

"I honestly have no idea I punched in the code with my eyes closed."

"You didn't" Sam said with disbelief He started randomly punching in numbers hoping one of them would be the combo

"I wouldn't do that it will lock... " Dean was cut off bye beeping from the safe indicating that Sam exceeded the number of codes and would have to get the manager to come open it.

Dean started to laugh and Sam groaned. He got up and started walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going Sammy"

"I'm going to find the manager and get him to open this safe" Sam nearly growled at him

"Sorry Sam i cant let you do that you know the rules your not suppose to leave the room or invite someone in while Dads on a hunt"

Sam groaned his brother may be a fun guy but when it came to his Dad's rules Dean followed them like a soldier. He knew he was not going anywhere.

It was starting to get late so Sam decided just to forget about his laptop until his dad got home and go to bed.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

* * *

AN: Hoped everybody liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! and tell me some of your ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam decided to watch TV with Dean since he had nothing better to do. He knew he wouldn't get his laptop back until his dad came back the next day. He didn't know how he would explain how his laptop got locked in the safe in the first place.

Sam decided to think about that later and started planning on revenge against Dean. Because of him he wouldn't have his English paper done on time tomorrow.

Sam looked at Dean and saw him ignoring the TV and staring out the window looking at his precious baby the impala. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean he honestly didn't understand the big fuss it was just a car.

He started thinking about how much Dean would Freak out if anything ever happened to it. He almost laughed out loud when an idea popped into his head. He would have to wait till Dean was asleep and he knew he would be breaking his Fathers rule but he didn't care.

* * *

Dean finally went to bed around 2 am. Sam got in bed and pretended that he was sleeping. Sam hardly stayed up past eleven so Dean might find it a little suspicious if he saw Sam stay up later than him.

Sam waited about thirty minutes after he heard the heavy breathing of Dean indicating that he was asleep, just to make sure he was completely asleep.

He quietly got out of bed and stole the keys off the dresser next to Dean and went outside.

His farther and brother had taught Dean how to drive a couple years back in case he ever needed to during a hunt. Sammy opened the driver side and inserted the key. He laughed nervously at the thought of Dean catching him. He would be so dead.

Sam backed out of the parking spot and drove all the way to other end of the parking lot. He knew Dean would be to freaked out when he saw that his baby wasn't parked where he left it. Sam locked the doors and ran back inside shutting the door quietly and sneaking back into bed. He couldn't wait to see Dean reactions the next morning.

* * *

Sam woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7:45! School started in 15 minutes.

Sam jumped out of bed he must have slept in a little later than usual since he stayed up so late pranking Dean. Sam looked over to see where Dean was wondering why he didn't wake him up. Sam saw Dean bed completely empty. He checked the bathroom and see if he was in there,he wasn't. Sam finished putting on the rest of his school clothes and looked outside.

Sam eyes widened when he saw almost every police car in the town in the front yard. His first thought was maybe there was a murder or suicide last night until he saw Dean standing in the middle of the police group holding up a picture of the impala shown from his wallet.

Sam eyes widened. Dean didn't just get the police involved he made sure the whole police force was out there looking for his baby. Sam fell back from the window and started laughing his ass off. He knew Dean cared about the car but this was a little extreme.

After Sam calmed down he thought of a idea to embarrass Dean further. He opened the door and walked out side to hear Dean yelling at the cops.

"Sir please calm down" said the chief of police.

"CALM DOWN MY ASS, MY BABY HAS BEEN STOLEN AND YOU ARE JUST SITTING HERE ASKING DUMB QUESTIONS INSTEAD OF TRACKING DOWN THE BITCH WHO STOLE MY CAR!" Dean screamed.

Sam walked up to Dean and asked him innocently "Whats going on Dean?"

"Someone stole my car, Sammy, I parked it here last night and its gone!" Dean yelled hardly looking at Sam.

Making sure a lot of people could hear him he stated loudly "You didn't park the car here Dean you parked it down there." Sam grinned and pointed to the Impala that was sitting at the other end of the parking lot.

Sam stared in shock as Dean full out ran down the parking lot and hugged the hood of his car. All the police that had been gathered around couldn't believe that Dean didnt even check the parking lot before calling them and said there was a kidnapping.

The police started to head out and the chief stayed behind to lecture Dean about the importance of responsibility. Dean glared at Sam knowing that he didnt just misplace his car and Sam somehow snuck out and moved it.

Dean was going to make Sam pay for messing with his baby. Dean glared at his little genius brother as he asked the police man to right him a note saying why he wasn't in first period class today.

Sam didnt say a word on the ride to school but he had a huge grin on his face the whole ride. Dean was trying to restrain himself from hurting Sam for his "harmless" prank. He was going to end this war and he knew exactly how.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. What did you think of Sammy "harmless" prank. Did he go to far? PLEASE REVIEW! Give me some of your ideas on what Dean should do next


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat in the back of class planning out his revenge plan on Sammy. He looked around the classroom and saw everyone wearing princess tiaras and long flowy dresses or tutus. He looked at the guys and saw most of them were wearing bow-ties and suit jackets.

"Whats going on" Dean asked the kid next him suspiciously wondering if this was another one of Sam's prank. He couldn't see how though Sammy didnt know enough of these people to get them to dress up in princes/prince costumes.

" Its spirit day, the teachers send out a tweet randomly and students have one day to get their costume ready for the next day of school." The kid next to him said excitedly.

" Do they ever do it twice in a row?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Not that i know of,but i guess that would throw everyone off. No One would expect it at least" Said the kid thoughtfully.

Dean grin grew huge. He was going to make his dear little brother pay for that stunt he pulled with his car. Now he knew how.

When class was over he went along with his day as usual. He even ate lunch with Sam. He tried not to laugh when he saw Sammy squirming in his seat wondering what Dean might do. It was close to the end of the day when he started to put the first part of his plan into action.

He asked his teacher for a bathroom pass and quickly left the room. Instead of heading to the bathroom he headed strait for the computer room. He quickly checked to see if anyone was in the room before slipping inside.

Dean sat down at the teachers desk and quickly typed in the pass code to log on. He saw his computer Teacher ,Mr. Link, type in his password when he arrived late to class one day and walked behind his old teacher to get to his desk

Dean got on Google and typed in twitter. He smiled to himself this was just to easy. The password to Mr. Links account had been saved to his computer so he got in with ease.

He started to think of what he was going to post he started typing and the end result was

**Spirit day again tomorrow! The new theme for tomorrow is... CLOWNS!**

He sent the tweet and logged out of the account he couldn't wait to see Sam's face tomorrow. He laughed inwardly to himself as he went back to class.

As Dean went back to class he saw that kid he talked to in class today. He found out that his name was Andrew. He knew that Andrew would be suspicious that Dean called there being a spirit day again tomorrow so he decided to let him in on the plan.

"Hey Andrew i want to talk to you" Dean said in a friendly voice

Andrew walked over to Dean and asked " Whats up" a little suspiciously, Dean never had really talked to him before.

Dean decided to be strait forward and honest with him. "I hacked into a teachers twitter saying that tomorrow is another spirit and the theme is clowns."

Andrew opened and closed his mouth a couple time before asking the most obvious question. "Why"

"To get back at my little brother he's scared of clowns." Said Dean "I was wondering if you could help me get back at him by dressing up as a clown tomorrow and chasing him around school?"

Andrew looked at Dean like he was crazy and wondered what his innocent brother had done to get on Deans bad side like this. As far as he knew Sam and Dean where the closest brothers hes ever seen. He didnt know why Dean was suddenly acting like this. He really didn't want to know though. He was about to tell Dean no when Dean pulled out a $20 and put it in Andrews hand.

Andrew said the only thing that came to mind "Hell Yeah!" Which caused Dean to smile and then leave the classroom because the bell rang

When Dean picked Sam up in the impala he saw his big brother was in a different happier mood. He wasn't going to lie it scared the hell out of him. He would never admit that to dean though.

* * *

AN: okay maybe Dean is going a little far with getting his revenge on Sammy but Sam messed with his impala. How will Sam react when he see's clowns all over the school? PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean drove Sam home and try to act as naturally as possible. He didn't want to give Sam any ideas on what he had planned.

Sam and Dean opened the door to the motel and found their dad flipping threw papers.

"Wheres your laptop Sam, I have some files stored on there that i need to get?" John asked not even bothering to look up from his work.

Sam blushed before swiftly lying to his Dad. "I accidentally locked it in the safe" Sam said hanging his head down in embarrassment.

John stared up from his work and looked at Sam with questioning eyes. "And how did you do that?"

Dean grinned and tried to stop himself from laughing at Sam. Sam tried to think of a good explanation on why he would lock his laptop.

" I didn't want Dean to touch it while I was showering so I locked it in the safe and forgot the password."

John didn't believe a word Sam was saying. He knew that Sam would never forget a password that would get his laptop back. He decided this wasn't important enough to fight over and let Sam believe that he believed his story.

John dug around in his bag and pulled out a lock kit and started to pick the lock. Sam stood looking at his Dad with wide eyes. Why didn't he think of that?

" So what did I hear about the impala getting stolen?" John questioned Dean. He looked outside and noticed the impala sitting in it usual parking spot.

It was Sam turn to laugh. Dean mumbled something about parking in the wrong spot.

"What was that Ace I didn't hear you?" John asked giving Dean a warning look.

"I forgot I parked the Impala in the parking spot on the end of the parking lot so i called the police to report it stolen." Dean said as he glared at his baby brother Sammy.

" You got the police involved?!" John yelled

I'm sorry dad i thought it was a common robbery. John massaged his temple trying to calm down. "It's fine Dean" Dean stared at his dad with shock Did he just get away without any punishment.  
His dad knowing what he was thinking laughed before he added "And no impala for a week" Dean groaned as Sammy laughed . "I wouldn't be laughing at your brother too much Sam your grounded from your laptop for a week.

"But Dad-" Sam started to protest but stop when he saw the look that his Dad gave him. " Yes Sir" he finally grumbled as Dean laughed.

Changing the subject quickly his dad started talking " I need both of your help on the hunt tomorrow, there's a coven of vampires that need to be taking cared of"

" Are we going before or after school." Sam asked. Dean smiled he knew Sam hated to miss school and that is what Dean was hoping for.

John knowing what Sam wanted decided to let him enjoy the last day at that school. He hadn't told Sam or Dean about leaving after they finished killing off the last of the bloodsuckers.

" I'll pick you up after school, but make sure your outside waiting at 3 o'clock" John said smiling at the way Sammys face lit up.

They decided to watch TV for a while and then went to bed getting a good night sleep before the hunt

* * *

John drove Sammy and Dean to school the next day. He looked at his oldest who was practically squirming in his seat. He decided he must excited for the hunt later that day. He knew was

Sammy could feel his big brothers excitement. Maybe he shouldn't have messed with Deans car.

John dropped his sons off at school and drove off. Sam and Dean walked up the stares and opened the front door.

Dean turned around with a camera in hand to look at his brothers priceless face. When Dean saw Sammy he immediately regretted his decisions to get clowns involved in the war.

His brave baby brother slowly backed up until he hit a wall and could no longer back up from the nightmare.

He tried to speak "Dean" was the only word he could get out. Dean who was feeling like complete crap felt even worse when he heard Sam say his name.

Dean started walking over to Sam to try and comfort him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Dean never knew Sammys fear ran this deep.

Right when Dean started to speak he heard a screaming and starred in horror as Andrew came running down the halls screaming in the most terrify clown costume that even Dean shivered at.

"ANDREW NO!" Dean yelled couldn't the kid see that Sammy was already frightened enough?

Andrew must not have heard him because he kept running at Sam screaming.

Sam eyes were as huge as saucers as he darted from his wall and running away from the clown chasing him. Sam said the first thing he could think of when he was this scared.

"DEAN HELP!" Dean started chasing after Andrew who was chasing after Sam. When Dean saw Sammy and Andrew he saw red. Andrew had corned Sam as was yelling at him and making weird faces. His poor baby brother was curled up hands over his ears as he tried to block out the noise tears streaming down his face. He didst care that he paid Andrew to scare Sammy no one messed with him without getting hurt.

Dean run up behind Andrew and grabbed him by the shirt. He threw him back and tossed him into the lockers. He bent down to check on Sam.

"It"s okay Sammy i wont let any clown hurt you." Sam looked up at Dean and nodded but he was flinching as he saw more people with clown suits walk by.

Suddenly he heard and angry voice screaming "What the hell you paid me to scare this little twerp." Dean looked at Sam as he figured it out. He looked at Dean and saw no trust in his eyes.

Before he ran off he heard Sam say "Congratulations Dean you won"

Dean had never felt so bad in his life


	8. Chapter 8

Sam ran away from Dean once he heard what Andrew said. He couldn't believe that Dean would use his fear of clowns against him like this.

Sam didn't know where he was running too but he had to get away . He was quickly dodging any clown that came within 5 feet of him. He heard his big brother start to run after him.

Sam saw the janitors closet and decided it was the best place to go. He threw open the door and saw to clowns making out. He screamed loudly and the clowns fled the small room. Once they were gone he slammed the door shut.

Dean would usually have laughed at the two clowns that were running away from the closet if he wasn't so worried about Sammy. He looked up at the clock and saw it was 8:20, class had started 5 minutes ago. Dean cursed Sammy never was late to class grades were too important to him.

Dean reached the closet and softly knocked on the door. "Sammy are you okay?" Dean asked his voice laced with worry.

"Go away Dean" Dean could hear Sammys voice shaking with fear.

"You honestly don't think I would let a hurt you right?" Dean said trying to reassure Sammy.

"You paid a clown to chase me down the halls!" Sam shouted his voice filled with hurt.

"I'm so sorry Sammy I didn't know you were this afraid of clowns" Dean voice pleaded for forgiveness. He thought about calling there dad to come pick Sam up but realized he would be preparing for the hunt.

He once again cursed Sam for taking his car and getting Dean grounded. He would have just drove his brother to the motel himself. .

Sam was sitting with his back to the as he heard his brother continuously apologize. He didn't care at the moment. Dean betrayed him and he wasn't ready to forgive and forget yet

Dean decided to wait for his brother to open the door. After about 30 minutes of waiting Dean didn't think Sam would let him in any time soon

Finally the bell rang signalling that first period ended. The halls flooded with clowns. Dean stood up in front of the Janitors closet protectively going into big brother mode. He wasn't going to let any hurt Sammy again including himself.

From the closet he could hear a faint whimpering. Once the halls were empty he decided to try again.

"Sammy please open the door." Dean was surprised when the door cracked open.

He easily slipped in and shut the door behind him. Dean looked over at Sammy and his heart broke. His baby brother was huddled in the corner, his face streaked with dry tears.

Sammy didn't look in the mood to talk so Dean just sat down in the small janitors closet and stared at the floor.

Sammy finally looked up at his big brother. He was furious he hated feeling weak and scared. He wouldn't admit that he was slightly relieved Dean was here though. He knew deep down that nothing would ever touch him as long as Dean was there.

They sat in silence until the bell rang again. The hallways flooded with clowns. Even though Sammy he couldn't see them he knew that they were there and that was enough for him. He tried to keep himself calm but was having very little success.

He saw Dean pull his iPod out of his bag and gave the earphones to Sammy. Sam sent him a questioning look but quickly put them on. After a couple seconds he could hear the music for "Carry on my Wayward Son" started playing.

Sam shot a grateful look at Dean before closing his eyes and listening to the lyrics.

Dean could see Sam visibly relax listening to song. Once the song was over Sam pulled out the earphones and gave them back to Dean.

"Thanks" Sam murmured a little embarrassed.

"No problem Sammy" Dean said proud that he did something right.

Breaking the tension Dean asked "So what are we going to have for lunch?" Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.

Acting like they weren't hiding in a closet Sam and Dean started talking about the pros and cons of Diner food.

After about 1 o'clock Dean was started to get hungry. He didn't want to force Sam to leave so he pulled out his emergency stash of potato chips.

He offered some to Sam but he rolled his eyes and pulled out a Apple to eat.

"Rabbit food" Dean laughed and shook his head

"Shut up Jerk" Sam said playfully

"Bitch" Dean said with a smirk before going back to eating his potato chips.

* * *

Sam and Dean stayed the rest of the day in the small closet. Dean didn't mind it was his fault they were in there in the first place

At 2:55 Dean and Sam decided to leave their closet and go find their Dad.

Neither of them noticed a peculiar looking man hiding behind a corner.

That man name was Percy he was the leader of the vampire coven that John had been tracking. He smiled when he saw Sam and Dean walk out of school. He noticed the younger brother kept flinching whenever he came any near a clown walking close.

A evil smile spread of Percy face. He knew the Winchesters reputation and didn't think his coven would survive this attack. Now with the new information he stand a chance. He quickly began to form a plan maybe he would live to see tomorrow he thought with a smile on his face and then left to go tell the rest of his coven.

AN: So Dean took things a little to far, but Sam decides to forgive his brother ( which is a first). How will the Winchesters Survive the hunt when they know Sams secret? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
